


Jealous Nico

by Tubbo_Beez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealous Nico di Angelo, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbo_Beez/pseuds/Tubbo_Beez
Summary: A new camper comes to Camp Half Blood and Nico get's jealous when he starts to befriend Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 74





	Jealous Nico

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was not planned at all because i just wanted to write something today, so the plot may be weird.

"Nico, It's time for breakfast." Will said knocking on cabin thirteen door. Nico groaned, stuffing his face farther into his pillow. "It's too early, wake me up when it's time for dinner." "No can do, it's my job as your doctor and boyfriend to make sure you are getting up at an healthy time" Will said knocking again this time louder. "No it's to early, wake me up when the sun goes away" Nico said. Suddenly he hears the handle turn, _of course I forget to lock the door uhh._ He lifts his head and makes eye contact with the one and only will Solace. 

He groans and pulls the blanket over his head, turning away from his boyfriend. He hears Will take a few steps forward and feels his weight sit on the side of the bed. "You can't stay in here forever" "Yes, I can" Nico says grabbing Will's hand and bringing him down so his back is on the mattress. The smaller boy lays his head on his boyfriend's chest and takes a deep breathe. He feels Will bring his hands and wrap them on his waist, rubbing softly. "This still isn't going to convince me otherwise." "Are you sure?" Nico says lifting his head up from Will's chest and kissing him lightly. Will grips his hands tighter on Nico's waist and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along the inside of Nico's mouth. Nico pulls away breathless and looks into will's eyes, pleading with his puppy eyes. "Nope" Will says getting up and pulling Nico with him.

He turns and grabs the door handle. "Okay, I'm going to leave for ten minutes and when I come back you better be fully dressed or no cuddles for week" He says in his serious voice. Will turns, opening the door to leave and Nico turns to go into his bathroom. After he hears Will leave the cabin he opens the bathroom door and collapses on the bed. But then gets up because he knows Will was serious and he cannot survive a day without Will's warm body, let alone a week. After getting dressed into his usual outfit black jeans with a Ramones shirt and his aviator jacket, he makes his bed. He then hears a knock on the door and in walks his boyfriend, this time wearing a doctors coat with his short khakis, camp half blood shirt, and his bead necklace.

"Nico, are you rea- oh good" Will says grabbing Nico's arm, pulling him out the door and into the sunshine. He pulls Nico to the dining hall and sits him down at the Apollo table with all of Will's siblings, getting up to get him and Nico food. As Will leaves all of the Apollo kids stare at Nico, silently and he looks at the ground, frowning. Kayla, Will's closest sibling talks first "You and Will are really cute together." Nico continues to look down, frowning. "You don't have to act shy around us, we all know what you've been through." Kayla says as Nico finally looks up. "And if Will is giving you a hard time just send him to me and I'll rough him up a little." She says. Nico nods as he looks to find his boyfriend talking with another guy, laughing brightly. The guy has beautiful brown hair that is parted to the side with what seems to be a lot of hair gel, a orange camp half blood shirt, and a what looks like an beautiful body (although he still had a shirt on). He sees the boy grab his shoulder and frowns when Will doesn't pull away. Nico watches as he wipes something off of Will's face and Will smiles brightly. Nico looks down and tries not to cry as Will comes and sits down next to him, putting a plate of food in front of him.

Will grabs Nico's shoulder and asks if he was okay. Nico replays with a short yes and starts to eat his food. He keeps looking down as he eats when he feels Will intertwine their fingers. "It makes me feel sad when you lie about if you are okay or not" He whispers in Nico's ear, low enough so that only Nico could hear. Nico sighs, griping his boyfriends hand tighter. "I promise I'm not lying." He whispers back. After they finish their food Will asks Nico if he would help him in the infirmary today and Nico happily agrees. About half way to the infirmary, they are greeted with the same guy Will was talking to earlier. "Oh shoot, I forgot. Give me second." Will says the boy. He turns to Nico and says" I'm sorry, I have to show the new guy around camp, ordered by Chiron. Can you find something else to do?" Nico nods and Will walks away with the boy, leaving Nico lonely. Nico turns, tears streaming down his face and walks towards his cabin with his head down, bumping into Kayla. He falls to the ground and Kayla helps him up.

"Oh sorry Nico" She says smiling. She look at Nico's face and says "Are you okay?" He shakes his head and she pulls him into a hug. "What's wrong?" "Will ditched for the new kid." "Wait, what" She says in a angry tone. "Cmon, we have to go find them." She pulls him and starts walking. He stops and says "No, I think I need a break. Can we hang out or am I that miserable to be around?' Nico says sadly, looking down once again. "No, of course not. Where do you want to hang out first?" She asks. "I don't know." "How about we go the arena, I bet you need a sparring partner?" "Okay" Nico says as Kayla grabs his arm and they walk to the arena.

All day Kayla and Nico have been hanging out, making Nico forget about his jealousy. When it was time for the campfire circle they made their way there and Nico said he was going to sit with Will when he saw Will sitting with the new guy, smiling brightly and laughing. He turned and asked Kayla if he could sit with her and she said yes. When they sat down he saw the new guy put his arm around Will and once again will didn't pull away. Nico looked down and Kayla must have sensed his sadness because she wrapped her hand around his body and told a funny joke. Nico laughed and totally forgot about Will. This is how Nico spent the next hour, laughing and having fun with his boyfriends sister. When it was time to go back to cabins Nico looked and saw Will already leaving with the new guy. Nico turned and ran for his cabin, opening and slamming the door. He couldn't hold the tears anymore and started sobbing, walking over to his bed and curling up with his face in the pillow.

He just wished it was Will's chest but it seems that Will had already found someone else and he couldn't blame him. _Nico was broken and ugly. Nico was pale and had scars. Nico didn't have abs like the new guy. Nico had these pathetic nightmares every single fucking night about his dead sister and mom. Nico didn't have luscious, brown, soft hair, and always styled perfectly. Nico had dark, tragedy, black, and messy hair._ He was sobbing so loud he didn't even hear the door open and in walk his boyfriend. He didn't notice will until he felt someone sit down on the bed and stop sobbing. He lifted the blanket and was met with two beautiful blue eyes. He looked down and tears dripped down into his lap. Will grabbed his chin and tilted Nico's face so that he could look at him. He wiped Nico's tears and said "Kayla told me what happened." Will said softly looking into Nico's eyes. "It's not what you think. Him and I are just friends. Although he did try to kiss me, but I pulled away right after."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours but then Nico said "Why did you choose me?" "Huh?" "You had so many other men to choose from. So you just had to choose the broken, death boy, that has nothing but scars and is the bringer of death?" he said tears starting to fall again from his eyes. "I chose you because I love you." Will said softly, cupping Nico's cheek and once again wiping his tears. Nico's eyes widened, "You love me?" Nico said. "Of course I do, who wouldn't?" He said. Nico started to sob again and all Will could do was holding the crying boy.

After what felt like hours which in reality was only like 15 minutes, Nico had stopped crying. Will had layed them down with his back on the mattress and Nico's body on his. Nico had his face buried into Will's chest and was on the verge of falling asleep. Nico lifted his head and kissed Will on the lip. It wasn't steamy or anything like most of their kisses were it was soft and gentle. It reminded Nico that he was loved by at least one person and that person was the love of his life, his boyfriend, his soulmate. Nico pulled away first and whispered I love you to Will before burying his face back into Will's chest. Will whispered I love you back and kissed Nico's forehead, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist, gripping tightly as if Nico was going disappear.

That was how they fell asleep, safe in each other arms and that was how Kayla found them in the morning after she had found out that Will hadn't slept in his bed the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: P.S. I haven't read some of the books yet so some of the parts may be wrong such as the campfire thing and the eating part.  
> Also ignore my spelling mistakes (If there is some).


End file.
